fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Raishin
Summary Raishin is the former God of Destruction in Universe 7. He was asleep for several millennium due to being completely bored but that sleep was disturbed by the sudden power increase in Universe 7. He realized that after sleeping for so long, the universe has produced worthy adversaries for him. He immediately went to the one nearest to him in which it led him to Arachi and Oniku. He instantly found Arachi and Oniku in which the latter were sparring. Raishin knew that they hold great potential and tried to test their strength. Raishin threatened the two of them that he will destroy the entire universe if there is no one who can stop him. So the two responded quickly and fought Raishin but the two fell quickly under the hands of Raishin. Despite the results, Raishin was impressed by their power and skill so he gave them at redemption. He gave them a full year to improve themselves so that they can be better opponents because he will destroy the entire universal space-time continuum after a year which makes it their last chance to stop Raishin. Powers & Abilities Tier: High 3-A | Low 2-C Name: 'Raishin '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Age: '''Millions of years old '''Classification: '''Evil Incarnate, Alien, Former God of Destruction '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, True Flight, Master Martial Artist, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation, After-image creation, Energy Sensing, Immortality (type 1), Can breath in space, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Durability Negation, Healing 'Attack Potency: High Universe Level '(easily defeated both PSSJGKKX5 Arachi and SSB3KKX100 Oniku) '| Universe Level+ '(threatened to obliterate the entire universal space-time continuum of U7) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(blitzed PSSJGKKX5 Arachi and SSB3KKX100 Oniku effortlessly) '| Massively FTL+ '(far faster than base) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal | Universal+ Durability: High Universe Level '(Both blows from PSSJGKKX5 Arachi and SSB3KKX100 Oniku were not hurting Raishin) '| Universe Level+ '''(He himself stated that he could still survive even after he destroys the entire universal space-time continuums, survived a full powered Godly Kamehameha from post-training Arachi) '''Stamina: '''Extremely High '''Range: '''Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Highly intelligent, Millions of years of fighting experience, Brilliant tactician in terms of combat '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Key: Base | True Power Notable Attacks and Techniques * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Warp: '''This technique allows Raishin to freely travel instantly anywhere he wants. He can also traverse between different universes and timelines. * '''Spatial Collapse: '''Raishin bends the space where his target is at and completely crushing everything in that space. This move has multi-universal range and capacity. * '''Spatial Cut: '''Raishin severs the spatial connection of its target. This technique completely ignores durability. * '''Dimension Hole: '''Raishin distorts space itself to create a rift in space. He can enter different dimensions with this technique. * '''Evil Sphere: '''Raishin's signature technique. This is somehow similar to Arachi's Primal Sphere. Raishin raises his right arm and creates an energy sphere full of dark energy. The size of the sphere varies depending on the amount of dark ki used to create the sphere. * '''Temporal Healing: '''Raishin can completely recover from all damage by turning back time. He can use this technique as long as he is still alive. * '''Time Travel: '''Raishin can completely travel to the past, present, and future. * '''Temporal Delay: '''This technique is the complete opposite of Time-Skip. This technique allows Raishin to slow the perception of time of its target. With this, his target's sense of time is slowed. * '''Gravity Hole: '''By controlling gravity and space-time, Raishin can create a black hole at will which sucks pretty much anything near its range. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Chi Users